About The Birthday
by hagane runa
Summary: Di sisi lain Hotaru sudah tiba di rumah dan mandi. Ia baru ingat ternyata besok adalah hari ulang tahun Shinrei. Dengan cepat ia mandi dan bergegas pergi lagiuntuk mencari hadiah. Saat ia hendak membuka kenop pintu, tak di sangka Shinrei ... especially for Shinrei birthday. R&R please ..


Hai .. kembali lagi bersama saya, Runa. Mendekati tanggal 14 februari, yaitu hari ulang tahun Shinrei. Rencanaku membuat fanfik oneshot untuk memperingatinya hehe.. langsung saja, ya?! Don't like don't read. Have a nice read~

.

.

Jam pulang sekolah sudah terlewat setengah jam lalu. Sekaranglah waktunya para siswa mengikuti kelas ekstrakulikuler. Tidak semua anak mengikuti kelas ini, hanya yang mau mengisi waktu saja yang biasanya mengikuti kegiatan ekstra ini. Di lantai tiga sekolah masih ada Shinrei yang sedang memeriksa selebaran yang akan dibagikan kepada siswa esok hari. Biasanya ia melakukannya bersama anggota osis lainnya tetapi, hari ini hanya ia sendiri karena semua anggota mengikuti kelas ekstra. Shinrei terlalu sibuk untuk mengikuti kegiatan seperti itu. Menjadi ketua osis saja sudah merepotkan, apalagi mengikuti kelas ekstrakulikuler. Musim dingin ini ia lewati dengan baik kecuali… pertengkaran antara ia dan setengah adiknya. Ini semua berawal karena..

* * *

SAMURAI DEEPER KYO©KAMIJYOU AKIMINE

About The Birthday ©hagane runa

AU, AT, drama, family, romance, shounen ai, mungkin OOC, Oneshot

PRANG!.. bingkai foto itu terjatuh dengan keras ke lantai. Itu semua akibat kecerobohan Hotaru yang tak sengaja menyenggol meja belajar Shinrei dan membuat benda-benda kecil di atasnya menjadi terguncang. Hotaru tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan membuat benda kesayangan Shinrei akan pecah seperti ini. Memang bukan barang yang mahal tetapi, mungkin ini benda yang tak ternilai baginya. Foto sederhana wanita cantik tersenyum manis dan sosok Shinrei kecil yang berada di sampingnya sambil berpegangan tangan padanya. Sambil membawa bunga yang terlihat baru dipetik dari tangkainya. Hotaru sebenarnya sudah tau bahwa itu adalah foto kenangan Shinrei bersama ibunya. Sebenarnya, tidak bisa dibilang foto sih tapi,lebih tepatnya seperti lukisan tangan yang persis seperti aslinya. Pecahan kaca dia pungut satu persatu hingga tibalah Shinrei masuk kedalam kamar dan terkejut melihat fotonya sudah terjatuh bersama bingkainya yang sudah terpecah belah.

Shinrei ingin marah, hatinya bergejolak.. emosi meletup-letup. Bukan omelan yang terlontar darinya, malah tetes air mata yang terjatuh dari kedua matanya. Hotaru terkejut, bibirnya pun kelu. Hotaru berdiri dan mencoba berbicara. Shinrei menundukkan kepalanya sebelah telapak tangannya menutup kedua matanya. Dalam hati Hotaru bertanya, ".. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?.." Shinrei mencoba berbicara, suaranya parau ".. Apa yang kau lakukan, k..kenapa .. kau bisa membuatnya seperti itu?" ,"Shinrei, aku bisa jelaskan.. maaf, aku tidak sengaja menyenggol mejamu, dan beginilah jadinya. Maaf.."

"Rapikan itu, aku tidak mau melihatnya" Shinrei pergi dari pintu tempat berdirinya tadi dan keluar dari rumah tanpa memakai syal dan sarung tangannya. Pergi dari rumah. Hotaru saat itu merasa sangat tidak enak, ia sedang tidak bisa membuat wajah polos bertahan di wajahnya saat ini. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Sungguh perasaan ini sangat tidak nyaman" Hotaru merenung di atas kasur setelah membereskan pecahan kaca yang tadi.

.

.

Di sisi lain Shinrei pergi ke sebuah taman dan merenung di bawah langit malam berbintang di temani hamparan salju yang ada di sekeliling taman. Ia menerawang kembali ke masa lalunya, melamun di kursi taman di bawah pohon besar di tengah taman itu… tanpa sadar ia jatuh tertidur

" Ibu.. aku bawakan ibu rangkaian bunga yang indah, ibu suka, kan?" Tanya Shinrei kecil

"Tentu saja ibu suka, bunga ini harumnya manis.. sama seperti senyumanmu, nak.."

"Ahaha.. aku jadi malu. Ibu! Lihat, bunga yang ini cantik seperti ibu. Aku benar, kan"

"Kau memang anak yang baik, Shinrei. Ibu tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Ayahmu pasti mencariku"

"Jangan.. ibu di sini saja, aku masih ingin mengobrol bersama ibu.."

Ibunya tersenyum kepada Shinrei dan menjawab dengan suara yang terdengar agak lirih.

"Shinrei.. kau harus menjadi kuat ya. Kau harus sabar jika ayah memarahimu, sayangnya ibu tidak bisa melawan ayahmu.. karena sifatnya sangat keras. Jangan lupa latihan dengan giat ya,Shinrei..:"

"Ibu.. lalu kapan lagi aku bisa berlama-lama dengan ibu. Sepertinya kalau ada ayah, aku tidak boleh bermain-main seperti sekarang ini. Ayah terlalu galak, bu"

Tiba-tiba ada pelayan kastil berlari menuju Shinrei dan ibunya, sambil terengah-engah ia berkata pada Ibu Shinrei.

"Maaf nyonya, tuan memerintahkan saya agar anda cepat pergi menuju kota. Sepertinya ada pasukan yang menyerang, anda di beri pesan agar membawa obat-obatan dan juga makanan. Mari nyonya, kita harus cepat" kata seorang pelayan kastil

"Benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana. Shinrei, ibu harus pergi. Kembalilah ke rumah"

"Ibu.."

"Hati-hati di rumah, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"T..Tapi janji ya, ibu akan pulang setelah dari sana" ibunya tak menjawab dan langsung memeluk Shinrei.

"Bila waktu mengizinkan,kita pasti bersama lagi, Shinrei. Aku menyayangimu. Aku harus pergi" ibunya melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari mengikuti orang itu.

Berhari-hari sudah berlalu,memang benar adanya. Perang besar terjadi di luar tembok pertahanan. Asap mengepul dimana-mana, tetapi sekarang sudah tak terlihat lagi. Berita tentang peperangan sudah masuk ke tanah Mibu. Sungguh di sayangkan, Shinrei harus menerima kenyataan bahwa orang tuanya tewas dalam peperangan tersebut. Shinrei menangis dan setelah itu ia tak terlihat pernah menangis lagi. Zaman sudah berlalu, dan tanah Mibu semakin berkembang menjadi semakin modern mengikuti alur zaman.

.

.

.

Tak kunjung kembali, Hotaru tidak bisa tidur dan bermaksud untuk mencari Shinrei. Dengan segera ia memakai mantel, syal, dan sarung tangan berhubung salju mulai turun malam ini. Berkeliling di sekitar tempat tinggal, akhirnya ia menemukan taman. Di sana terdapat Shinrei yang jatuh tertidur di bangku taman di bawah pohon. Hotaru berjalan setengah berlari menuju Shinrei. Tubuhnya dingin bibirnya sudah pucat kedinginan dan terlihat jejak bekas air mata. Hotaru membangunkan Shinrei. Shinrei terbangun dan mencoba berdiri, tapi yang ada malah Shinrei kehilangan kesadarannya dan roboh seketika.

Bagaimana tidak? Di suhu yang dingin seperti ini, ia keluar dengan tidak menggunakan sempurna penghangat untuk tubuh. Pada akhirnya Hotaru harus menggendong Shinrei hingga sampai di rumah. Saat tiba, Hotaru langsung menyelimutinya menggunakan futon tebal dan menambahkan kehangatan suhu ruangan. Di dalam hatinya Hotaru berkata "Bagaimana aku harus memulainya. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan kejadian itu.. dan aku lupa kalau mentalnya tidak sekuat diriku." Setelah itu ia pergi ke dapur untuk membuat minuman hangat. Setelah selesai, ia kembali ke kamar dan membangunkan Shinrei. "Minumlah ini, agar tubuhmu hangat" kata Hotaru. "..arigatou.." jawab Shinrei singkat. Suasana menjadi canggung. Hari demi hari terlewati sudah. Masih sama seperti hari kemarin. Hingga hari ini pun masih sama. Shinrei dan Hotaru menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasanya, hanya diam yang sangat diam yang ada dalam atmosfer mereka.

13 februari ..

Keadaan sepertinya sudah mencair, Shinrei yang sedang memeriksa selebaran yang akan dibagikan kepada siswa esok hari. Biasanya ia melakukannya bersama anggota osis lainnya tetapi, hari ini hanya ia sendiri karena semua anggota mengikuti kelas ekstra. Waktu ia belum menjadi ketua osis, ia mengikuti kelas tari air yang dibimbing oleh Fubuki sensei. Kembali lagi ke hari ini. Walaupun belum sepenuhnya masalah ini selesai, Shinrei sudah bisa melupakan masalah yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Masih berkutat di lantai tiga sekolah, bersama stempel dan tumpukan kertas. Hari semakin sore, langit semakin gelap, udara pun semakin dingin karena faktor bulan februari yang dingin.

Hotaru masuk ke dalam ruang osis, niatnya untuk melihat Shinrei. Selepas mengikuti eskulnya, Hotaru berfikir bahwa Shinrei masih di sekolah dan dugaannya ternyata benar saja.

"Bakaniki.. ayo kita pulang, besok kan libur." Hotaru membuka pembicaraan

"Hei hei.. jangan memanggilku itu. Sebentar lagi juga aku selesai, lagipula.. kenapa kau kesini?"

"Niatnya sih pulang bareng, o iya.. saljunya sudah turun tuh. Lebih baik cepat pulang."

"Kau benar,Kei. Baiklah, aku akan bersiap" balas Shinrei

"Shin, ini untukmu..," Hotaru melempar bungkusan makanan berisi bakpao sakura yang harum sekali dan masih hangat

".. ahh! i.. ini..," Shinrei terkejut melihat isi bungkusan tersebut. "Trimakasih Kei, kalau begitu aku akan memakannya di sini saja sebelum kembali ke rumah. Masih hangat"

"Hnn… gomen Shin, tentang yang waktu itu..,"

"Sudahlah.. tidak usah di bahas. Daijobu..,"

"Aku tidak sengaja tau, aku menyesal..," sambil berkata begitu , Hotaru menyumpal mulut Shinrei dengan bakpao hingga Shinrei menggigitnya

"Hyey apuayyangkawwlakwukkan?!" kata Shinrei *Apa yang kau lakukan?!

"Ini enak sekali..," Hotaru menariknya dan memakan bakpao di bagian yang lain

Sambil mengunyah, Shinrei seperti melihat ke masa lalunya..

"Ibu.. ibu bawa apa?!" Tanya Shinrei kecil

"Hmm.. ibu bawa makanan yang enak.. sekali. Mau coba?"

"Tentu. Harum sekali,pasti rasanya manis." Sambil meraih makanan dari tangan ibunya

"Ini makanan kesukaan ibu, jadi ibu akan sering membuatkan untukmu juga"

"selainya berwarna merah muda, kukira ini selai berry.. tapi, tapi ini sakura kan,bu?"

" iya.."

Saat itu juga,Hotaru menonjok pipi kiri Shinrei. Akhirnya Shinrei tersadar dari lamunannya. Shinrei mulai memasang wajah marahnya dan menonjok Hotaru hingga terjatuh. Itu memang sudah biasa, menandakan Shinrei sudah kembali seperti semula. Shinrei menarik nafas dan mulai mengambil tasnya yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Ayo pulang,Kei" kata Shinrei

"Namaku Hotaru..," balasnya

"Tidak.. kau tetap Keikoku.. aku akan berlari sampai rumah, dimulai dari sini. Yang kalah dia yang buat makan malam"

"Tch, Shinrei bodoh. Tentu saja aku yang menang" sambil mengejar Shinrei yang sudah keluar pintu terlebih dahulu"

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Hotaru tiba lebih dulu. Sebenarnya Shinrei tidak bisa di bilang kalah juga sih.. karena ia bertemu dengan Akira dan Tokito yang sedang errmm.. berkencan, mungkin? . jalannya menjadi sedikit melambat, ingin memastikan bahwa itu benar mereka. Benar, Akira si lelaki es itu sedang melepaskan syalnya dan memakaikannya kepada Tokito yang berada di sampingnya. Tak terasa salju turun makin lebat. Pipi Shinrei sedikit memunculkan semburat merah karena melihat pemandangan itu. Ia berfikir bahwa telah melihat drama yang sering muncul di tv. Shinrei mengencangkan mantelnya dan kembali menuju rumah mengejar Keikoku yang sebenarnya sudah sampai di rumah. Sengaja ia tiba belakangan, karena ia ingin ke minimarket terlebih dahulu untuk membeli bahan makanan.

Setibanya di minimarket, langsung saja ia memilih bahan makanan dan mengambil coklat yang masih belum di lelehkan. Sengaja ia beli, untuk membuatnya di rumah. Sebenarnya pipinya bersemu saat mengambil coklat, karena yang terlintas difikirannya adalah Hotaru. Kalau Hotaru melihatnya seperti itu apa yang akan dilakukannya ya? Itu sungguh menggemaskan.

.

.

Di sisi lain Hotaru sudah tiba di rumah dan mandi. Ia baru ingat ternyata besok adalah hari ulang tahun Shinrei. Dengan cepat ia mandi dan bergegas pergi lagiuntuk mencari hadiah. Saat ia hendak membuka kenop pintu, tak di sangka Shinrei sudah membukanya lebih dulu dari luar.

Tanpa basa-basi,Hotaru langsung berlari. Sebelum itu ia berkata kepada Shinrei bahwa ia akan kembali setelah Shinrei menelpon ke ponselnya saat makan malam sudah siap. Shinrei hanya melamun melihat tingkat saudaranya itu.

Shinrei mandi setelah itu membuat makan malam. Setelah hampir selesai, ia tidak langsung menelpon Keikoku melainkan membuat coklat untuk esok hari. Hari yang sering kita dengar dengan hari yang penuh dengan emmm.. kasih sayang.

Dengan keterampilannya, coklat yang di bentuk pun sudah jadi di buatnya. Rasanya juga enak. Saat itu Shinrei merasa bahwa dirinya sudah seperti pattisier terkenal. Setelah selesai, buru-buru ia masukkan ke dalam _freezer _di sisi paling belakang. Ia meraih ponselnya dan mulai mencari kontak Hotaru. Setelah ditemukan, Shinrei langsung menekan tombol _call._

.

.

Di sisi lain, Hotaru sedang berada di kediaman tuan Fubuki. Menunggu buku jurus dan tarian air buatannya jadi. Hotaru bingung memberikan kado apa yang cocok untuk Shinrei. Hotaru hanya menunggu kado yang akan di berikan tuan Fubuki untuk Shinrei, sedangkan ia sendiri sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Setelah tuan Fubuki selesai membungkusnya, ia langsung memberikannya pada Hotaru.

"Ingat ya nak, setelah kau memberikan ini padanya suruh ia menghafal gerakan-gerakannya. Jangan sampai lupa"

"ehh… ya ya. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, Tuan."

" ya"

.

.

Saat di tepi pertokoan, ia melihat sebuah toko yang berisi dengan bingkai dan album foto yang cukup bagus. Langsung saja ia masuk dan melihat-lihat tanpa tau tujuan selanjutnya. Ponselnya bordering, tertanda dari Shinrei. Ia pun mengangkat teleponnya.

"Makan malam sudah jadi, Pulanglah" kata Shinrei singkat dengan nada yang sedikit ketus seperti biasanya

"Iya, aku tahu. Tunggu saja, aku sedang perjalanan pulang,tau!"

"HIIIH! Yasudahlah, cepat! Kalau tidak makanannya dingin."

Hotaru memutus pembicaraannya. Ia melanjutkan masuk lebih dalam ke sudut-sudut toko tersebut hingga akhirnya ia melihat sesosok anak kecil..

Belum sempat Hotaru menyuruhnya untuk minggir, anak itu malah berbalik melihat Hotaru dengan wajah kaget. Kau tahu siapa dia? Ya! Sasuke sarutobi.

"Hotaru? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang agak gelagapan.

"Aku sedang mencari.. mencari.. mencari apa ya?"

"Haah.. dasar orang tidak jelas. Hei, bisakah kau mengambilkanku bingkai foto yang berwarna emas itu?"

"Yang ada enam gambar koin?"

"Iya ! seperti yang ada di belakang baju Yukimura-san.."

" untuk apa kau membeli ini?"

"Err.. ya.. sekedar hadiah. Habisnya setiap orang sibuk untuk hari esok. Apalagi besok hari libur. maksudku besok ya.. itu lah, hari spesial"

"o iya.. nih, aku pergi dulu ya" Hotaru melangkah setelah memberikan bingkai foto yang sudah ia ambilkan pada Sasuke.

"Ho.. Hotaru! Apa kau sedang mencari kado untuk Shinrei-nii?" Tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya perkiraan dia tepat sasaran.

" Ya, tapi aku bingung."

"Aku tau. Ayo ikut aku. Ke tempat di seberang jalan sana"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku tahu apa yang ia inginkan! Tapi.. tapi waktu itu dia tidak punya cukup uang untuk membelinya" jawab Sasuke dengan percaya dirinya.

Langsung saja Sasuke membayar barang yang ia pilih dan berjalan ke toko selanjutnya yang akan mereka datangi. Ternyata toko yang di tuju adalah toko kipas. Semacam toko properti tari. Hotaru kembali memutar otaknya. Ia sering melihat Shinrei menari dengan kipas kertas yang dibuatnya saat mereka berdua sedang ada di kamar.

Melihat-lihat kipas yang banyak, membuat Hotaru makin bingung. Sasuke langsung menunjuk ke kipas yang ada di rak paling atas. Warnanya kuning emas, cukup sederhana tapi indah. Hotaru mengambilnya dan membukanya perlahan. Motifnya adalah naga yang terlihat sangat halus, hampir tak kasat mata. Kipas itu sepasang, digunakan untuk tangan kanan dan kiri. Hotaru melihat lagi ke arah Sasuke berusaha bertanya " Apa benar ini yang di inginkannya?" dengan kontak mata pula Sasuke menjawab dengan mata yang meyakinkan. Akhirnya, setelah Hotaru selesai membeli itu ia berpisah dengan Sasuke di perapatan jalan. Hotaru segera berlari ke rumah dengan senyuman yang jelas terlihat namun tak ada satu orangpun yang melihatnya karena hari sudah malam, tak ada orang yang keluar di malam yang dingin seperti ini.

Sesampainya di depan pintu rumah, Hotaru membanting pintu. Niatnya untuk mengagetkan Shinrei, tetapi tak ada balasan dari dalam setelah Hotaru mengucapkan "Tadaima.."

Saat menuju ke ruang makan, Shinrei sedang tertidur dengan posisi duduk di kursi meja makan sambil memegangi ponselnya. Shinrei membenamkan setengah wajahnya diantara tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Hotaru bersyukur, makanan di atas meja masih panas, berarti ia datang tidak membuat Shinrei menunggu hingga tertidur lama. Hotaru mengusap bahu Shinrei seraya membangunkannya dan berkata "Aku sudah pulang.. maaf menunggu, ayo kita makan"

Setelah itu mereka makan. Sehabis mencuci piring mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kamar untuk tidur. Shinrei sudah naik duluan dan masuk ke dalam hangatnya futon dan terlelap. Hotaru belum tidur, sengaja ia ingin membungkus hadiahnya. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya selesai juga. Segera ia masukkan ke dalam laci mejanya. Lalu ia naik ke kasur dan menuju dunia mimpi yang indah.

14 februari …

06.00

Karena ini adalah hari libur, tidak ada yang keluar dari hangatnya futon. Untuk kali ini Hotaru yang beranjak dari kasur dan membangunkan Shinrei.

"Ohayooooooou Shinrei! Bangun. Ini hari yang indah. Sepertinya..? "

Shinrei menaikkan selimutnya, menandakan bahwa ia tidak rela membuka matanya sekarang. Langsung saja Hotaru melempar bingkisan kado dari tuan Fubuki tepat di atas wajahnya, alhasil Shinrei berhasil bangun dengan mengamuk.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH.. INI HARI LIBUR!" bentak Shinrei

"Salah, ini hari ulang tahunmu" jawab Hotaru polos

"Ha?" Shinrei langsung berlari menuju kalender yang menggantung di tembok kamar. Ia sampai lupa dengan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri

"Keikoku! Ini hadiah darimu?" Tanya Shinrei bingung.

"Tentu saja bukan,BODOH! Buat apa mengadoi orang dengan buku tua seperti itu. Itu dari pacarmu"

"P..Pacar?"

"Tuan Fubuki" Jawab Hotaru singkat

"Hiih.. dia guruku. Pasti aku harus menghafal ini kan? Percuma saja, aku saja belum bisa membeli kipasnya.." Jawab Shinrei kecewa,matanya mulai meredup lagi. Hotaru yang melihat itu langsung mencegah Shinrei agar tidak mulai melamun lagi. Langsung saja ia melempar hadiah darinya

"Ini, kado dariku."

_SRETT..SRETT _..

"Ughh.. KEIKOKU! BAGAIMANA KAU TAU!?" air wajah Shinrei langsung kembali ceria Hotaru tepat waktu memberikan hadiahnya.

Shinrei mulai membuka kipasnya dan menari mengikuti gerakan yang sudah ia pelajari. Lama-lama gerakan Shinrei mendekati Hotaru yang sedang duduk di lantai. Saat semakin dekat, Shinrei berlutut dan sedikit menundukkan kepala, membuka kipas di samping wajahnya dan Hotaru. Pada akhirnya Shinrei mencium pipi Hotaru dengan cepat. Hotaru sedikit kaget karenanya. Setelah itu Shinrei meletakkan kedua kipasnya dan mengajak Hotaru untuk bangkit dan beranjak pergi dari tempatnya menuju ke dapur. Shinrei membuka kulkas, menyingkirkan beberapa cetakan es yang berada di sana. Lalu segeralah ia mengambil apa yang ada di balik itu. Coklat yang ia buat kemarin malam. Diberikannya coklat itu kepada Hotaru.

"Coklat?" Hotaru melihat kedalam box coklat

"Yah.. rasanya tidak jamin juga sih. Ini hadiah untuk membalas kadomu."

"Shinrei buat ini,waaw?" langsung saja Hotaru mencicipi salah satu coklat yang ada di sana.

"Iya. Kalau tidak suka, sini kembalikan saja" Shinrei sudah bersiap menarik kotak coklat tersebut

"Tidak boleh, Sekarang ini kan milikku" Hotaru berlalu dan berjalan menuju ruang tv.

"Hei hei, kau belum bilang rasanya enak atau tidak? Keik..mmmphh…" Shinrei yang tadinya menahan pergelangan tangan Hotaru sekarang malah terbalik Hotaru yang menarik tangan Shinrei, Hotaru yang seperti itu langsung saja meng-_kissu_ saudaranya itu. Setelah beberapa saat, Hotaru melepaskannya dan memperhatikan sebentar wajah Shinrei yang memerah dan kehabisan nafas juga sedang melahap dengan rakus oksigen yang berada di sekitarnya tak ketinggalan juga melihat ke arah lain dan menyeka bibirnya. Hotaru juga sedikit tersipu tetapi, langsung berusaha menormalkan air wajahnya.

"Rasa coklat yang ku makan, rasanya mendebarkan" Jawab Hotaru, ia langsung melanjutkan langkah kakinya untuk pergi ke sofa yang berada di seberang layar televisi.

"K.. Kei.. bisa bisanya kau.. Curang!" teriak Shinrei yang mengikuti di belakang Hotaru

"Happy birthday,Shin.." kata Hotaru yang mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum

"Eee..ee.. Trimakasih, Keikoku.." Jawab Shinrei yang sepertinya sekarang sudah berubah menjadi sebuah lilin yang mencair.

.

.

.

Akhirnya.. END juga hehe XD

Hai hai! Hadeeuhh.. akhirnya selesai juga. Ini bikinnya mepet mepet nih sebelum ulangan Matematika ama biologi #kok jadi curhat gini ya..

Fic ini especially for Shinrei mibu, my grandmother yang ultahnya tanggal 14 juga.. dan semua orang yang berbahagia saat mengunjungi cerita saya ini XD

.. bila ada salah, typo, dan semacamnya langsung laporkan aja ke saya, nanti saya betulin hehehe. Masalahnya saya susah _move on _dari kakak beradik yang satu ini. Well.. see you next time. .

R&amp;R


End file.
